The Sounds of the Saga
by TurnThePaige
Summary: A collection of great songs that almost sound like they were written ABOUT Twilight! Trust me, you'll love it!
1. Edward

**Here's the beginning of a selection of songs that illustrate the Twilight Saga quite well, in my opinion. Now, I haven't read Breaking Dawn, so I'm going to focus on Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. Here we go! First, here are some songs that describe Edward's point of view. (You really should listen to these songs as you read the words. They're really good ones!)**

* * *

"The Day Before You" by Rascal Flatts  
(Twilight)

I had all but given up on finding  
The one that I could fall into  
On the day before you  
I was ready to settle for  
Less than love and not much more  
There was no such thing as a dream come true  
Oh, but that was all the day before you

Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you

In your eyes I see forever  
Makes me wish that my life never knew  
The day before you  
Oh, but Heaven knows those years without you  
Were shaping my heart for the that day I found you  
If you're the reason for all that I've been through  
Then I'm thankful for the day before you, yeah

Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you

Was the last day that I ever lived alone  
And I'm never going back  
No I'm never going back

Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
(No I'm never going back)  
I will never have to go back to  
Yeah, I will never have to go back to  
The day before you  
The day before you

* * *

"If Ever I Could Love" by Keith Urban  
(Twilight)

I used to cry out in the middle of the night  
Baby hold me tight  
There was nobody beside me when I opened my eyes  
Now I've turned the corner on those days and nights  
Now something inside me changed and I think I might be starting over  
I don't wanna run  
Oh no, cause you might be the one, baby

If ever I could love, I think it could be with you  
If ever I thought I'd find somebody so true  
I wonder if you feel the same way that I do  
If ever I could love, I think it could be with you

You know I can't read your mind my love but it seems to me  
Your heart and mine tonight are defying gravity  
Something so familiar and still so unknown  
The closer that I get I swear it feels like coming home  
I'm ready to be brave  
Oh yeah, When you look at me and say, baby

If ever I could love, I think it could be with you  
If ever I thought I'd find somebody so true  
I wonder if you feel the same way that I do  
If ever I could love, I think it could be with you

If ever I could love, baby  
If ever I could love  
If ever I could love

If ever I could love, I think it could be with you  
If ever I thought I'd find somebody so true  
I wonder if you feel the same way that I do  
If ever I could love, I think it could be with you

I still never forget when the baby came and she walked out of my life  
And got hurt so bad  
I swore I'd never let another get inside this heart of mine  
But she touched my hand and everything plan I had disappeared like a falling star  
Now there's a new beginning and I'm moving to the rhythm of an even braver heart  
A braver heart  
If ever I could love, oh oh  
If ever I could love, yea yea

* * *

"Helplessly, Hopelessly" by Jessica Andrews  
(Twilight)

I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities  
Anytime, anywhere, anything  
I'm strong enough

But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love

So let consequence do what it will to us  
I don't care  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
I just can't pretend anymore  
I'm too sturdy to fall

'Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love

I am not afraid  
I am not afraid

'Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling...  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love

* * *

"I Did It For You" by David Cook  
(New Moon)

Today's not the same  
As every day  
It's far from ordinary  
The pain I endure  
You're my cure  
But my mistakes have led me  
Far away from you...

You turn away  
From all those things  
That I've been trying to say  
And all those promises  
I shouldn't have made  
I did it for you

Mile by mile  
Feelings I just can't reconcile  
My heart's on a string  
These broken wings  
Who knew I'd be so fragile  
Far away from you...

You turn away  
From all those things  
That I've been trying to say  
And all those promises  
I shouldn't have made  
I did it for you

I searched my soul  
And all these feelings  
That I can't control  
And you're the one thing  
That can make me whole  
I did it for you

Try to let you know  
Try to let you know  
Try to let you know...

Today is not the same  
As everyday  
It's far from ordinary...

You turn away  
From all those things  
That I've been trying to say  
And all those promises  
I shouldn't have made  
I did it for you

Oh I searched my soul  
And all these feelings  
That I can't control  
And you're the one thing  
That can make me whole  
I did it for you...  
I did it for you...  
I did it for you...

You're the one thing that can make me whole  
I did it for you...

* * *

"I Could Fly" by Keith Urban  
(Eclipse)

Time stands still for no one  
I know this is true  
I've been stuck here waiting  
Then along came you  
And you gave me back  
The love I had  
The faith I'd lost  
The life I knew

I wanna thank you for the love that you give me  
And the sun that you put in my sky  
You don't know how much you've lifted me up  
But I feel so alive  
That I could fly  
I could fly, oh

There's no way I could've made it this far  
Without you  
You came to me just when I needed someone to believe  
That I could make it through  
And you gave me back  
The love I had  
The faith I'd lost  
And the life I knew

I wanna thank you for the love that you give me  
And the sun that you put in my sky  
You don't know how much you've lifted me up  
But I feel so alive  
That I could fly

Above the clouds  
Fly so high, never come down  
Just you and I, I'm so in love  
With you, with you

I wanna spread my wings

And you gave me back  
The love I had  
The faith I'd lost  
And the life I knew

I wanna thank you for the love that you give me  
And the sun that you put in my sky  
You don't know how much you've lifted me up  
But I feel so alive

I wanna thank you for the love that you give me  
And the sun that you put in my sky  
You don't know how much you've lifted me up  
But I feel so alive  
That I could fly

And I could fly, I could fly, oh  
I wanna spread my wings  
Let me tell you  
Said I need your love, I need your love  
Stay with me baby  
Oh, I need your love, and I need your love  
Stay with me baby  
Oh, I need your love, I need your love  
Stay with me baby  
Yeah I need your love, and I need your love  
Stay with me honey baby, c'mon now stay  
C'mon now, yeah

You and me side by side walkin' through the woods in the pale moonlight  
Oh yeah now and it feels so good

* * *

"Smile" by Uncle Kracker  
(Eclipse)

You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)  
And the moments when my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that

You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cause everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smille  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smille

* * *

**Okay, so maybe some of these aren't exactly on the dot with Edward's situation, but they're pretty close, I think! Next time, I will have some songs from Bella's perspective. Please review (and include song suggestions if you have any) ! I absolutely LOVE getting reviews. They always make my day!**


	2. Bella

**Hi, everybody! How's it going? Here are some more Twilight-esque songs for your enjoyment! More specifically, these songs are from Bella's point of view. Here they are. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Some Hearts" by Carrie Underwood  
(Twilight)

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you?  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew, never knew it could be like this  
But I guess

Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me?  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who, someone who makes me feel like this?  
Well I guess

Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

* * *

"Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis  
(Twilight)

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

* * *

"Look at Me" by Carrie Underwood  
(Twilight)

I would bet my life, like I bet my heart  
That you were the one, baby  
I've never been so sure of anything before  
You're driving my heart crazy

I can't hold out, I can't hold back now  
Like I've done before

Darling, look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling, can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm in to deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me

How do you do that, babe?  
Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you  
I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this  
First time in your arms, I knew

The way you held me, I knew that this could be  
What I've been waiting to find

Darling, look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling, can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm getting in to deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me

Every time you look at me

* * *

"Unbreakable Heart" by Jessica Andrews  
(New Moon)

An empty room  
A broken fairy tale  
A hollow girl  
With empty arms  
From an angel's tears  
God made the stars  
Why can't He make me  
An unbreakable heart?

In my blue world  
You shone like heavens fire  
And left me cryin  
In the dark  
How could anyone  
Be so hard  
Did you think I had  
An unbreakable heart

I suppose  
I should know  
Sometimes love just  
Comes and goes  
But I believed  
Foolish me  
We'd go on and on

One day  
Someone will come to you  
And rock you tightly in her arms  
Please remember this  
When you drop your guard  
Nobody has  
An unbreakable heart

From an angel's wings  
To a fallen star  
God makes everything  
But unbreakable hearts

* * *

"Keep You" by Sugarand  
(New Moon)

We said goodbye, tried our hand at magic,  
But we couldn't make us disappear.  
Not a day goes by I don't wish I had you,  
So in a way, I'm glad you're still here.  
It's a bittersweet victory,  
Lovin' the ghost in front of me.

Now I can't laugh, can't cry,  
And I can't run, can't hide.  
What do I gotta do?  
What do I gotta do to keep you?  
What do I gotta do to keep you from doing this to me?

I wrote a couple of notes,  
One in love, one in anger.  
They're lying there dying in the dresser drawer.  
Lived louder than my voice, struggled through a stranger.  
He loved me until I loved you even more.  
It's a bittersweet victory,  
Lovin' someone else who wanted me.

Now I can't laugh, can't cry.  
And I can't run, can't hide.  
You get used to the pain, and numb to the sting  
Till you can't feel anything.

You tried to explain, but I couldn't hear it.  
As if your words were my tears.  
Flowing freely, warm and quiet.  
From the edges of my eyes and my ears.  
Then all that disappears.

Now I can't laugh, can't cry,  
And I can't run, can't hide.  
Now I can't laugh, can't cry,  
And I can't run, can't hide.

What do I gotta do?  
What do I gotta do to keep you?  
What do I gotta do to keep you from doing this to me?

* * *

"Good Friend to Me" by Jessica Andrews  
(New Moon/Eclipse)

There's no doubt you're good lookin' (I'll say)  
And now I see you're lookin' (my way)  
Say you wanna get to know me better  
Show me your side of town

I feel it when we're walkin' (and I know)  
You're not just into talkin' (oh no)  
I don't wanna lose this new thing  
'Cause it could be a good thing (hello)

Don't say you love me 'cause I'll feel it too  
But I don't think I'm ready yet to make that move

So give it just a minute  
Hold tight  
I'm not ready to commit  
It's my life  
Yeah, you're a real fine guy  
But you're gonna have to try to be  
A good friend to me

You keep on a pushin' (every day)  
Don't realize you're pushin' (me away)  
I wanna tell you slow down (hold up)  
Show me a little real love (wait)

I know you think you're showin' me that you care  
But right now, baby, I'm not going there

So give it just a minute  
Hold tight  
I'm not ready to commit  
It's my life  
Yeah, you're a real fine guy  
But you're gonna have to try to be  
A good friend to me

Come on let me hear you say I'm worth it  
You say you'll be my man  
I need a gentleman  
And I'm counting on you

So give it just a minute  
Hold tight  
I'm not ready to commit  
It's my life  
Yeah, you're a real fine guy  
But you're gonna have to try to be  
A good friend to me

* * *

"So In Love With Two" by Mikaila  
(Eclipse)

My number one: There could never be no one like you  
How come I feel this way about  
My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you

My number one: You give me everything I need  
But some things still are better with  
My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you

Don't want to fight another night  
Just want to make it right  
C'mon  
Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two  
Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
My number one, my number two  
Somebody tell me  
I'm so in love with two

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you

_(Except we all know Bella chooses Edward in the end...)_

* * *

**So, what'd you think of these songs? I think it was easier to find songs about Bella than it was to find songs about Edward. Anyway... next time, the topic of music is... potpourri! Basically, it'll be a mesh of all the songs I forgot to add... and suggestions, if I ever get any... and one song I found about Jacob... all thrown into the same chapter!**


End file.
